Hogwarts Charity Auction
by Plumgirl
Summary: ONESHOT For the first time ever, Hogwarts holds a charity human auction. Interesting and shocking bids are made, and one boy makes a startling bid that leads him to a realization. HPHG, GWDM, RWLL, and SS?


**Hogwarts Charity Auction **

By: Plumgirl

Summary: _ONESHOT For the first time ever, Hogwarts holds a charity human auction. Interesting and shocking bids are made, and one boy makes a startling bid that leads him to a realization. HPHG, GWDM, RWLL, and SS?_

_Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series and characters all belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling! _

* * *

"Do I hear 10 Galleons?" cried 6th year Colin Creevey, who was playing the role of auctioneer. 

"10 Galleons!" said a voice from the back of the Great Hall.

"10 Galleons! Do I hear 11?" asked Colin.

No one would bid longer. So the auctioneer shouted, "10 Galleons going once! Twice! Sold to the lovely Miss Lavender Brown for 10 Galleons!"

Lavender squealed in delight and hurried to the front of the Great Hall, at the podium, to collect her prize, which was a very flustered looking Seamus Finnegan. Lavender grabbed Seamus' arm and dragged him out of the Great Hall, very eager to start on her dream date.

It is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. One of the most finest and renowned wizarding schools in the world, with a well-known and highly revered wizard, Albus Dumbledore, as its headmaster and an even more legendary wizard, one Harry Potter (also known as the Boy-Who-Defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-Not-Cuz-We're-Scared-Ok-Maybe-A-Bit-But-He's-Dead), as a student. It was in this fine institution for the first time where the held the first ever human auction.

Many (OK namely Hermione Granger) might have objected to the idea of selling off people like objects, like slaves, but this event was for a good cause. The war may have ended with the Light side winning, but there had been many losses and damages. The proceeds of the auction would go towards rebuilding the wizarding community and helping those who have been hit the hardest with loss. In fact, with a good intention, Hermione agreed with the group who proposed the idea. The group was comprised mostly of 7th year students and a few 6th years, notably all members of the group were girls.

Seeing as the event would have a very good and useful purpose, the headmaster agreed. His eyes twinkled when he insisted that not only the students should be involved in the auction, but teachers as well. This did not bode well with one Professor Snape who ended up being in a foul mood for the rest of the day, after the headmaster announce the event at breakfast. Professor Snape ended up taking his anger out on his students, mostly the Gryffindors and by the end of that day, the Gryffindors' hourglass was considerably empty. Many students were angry with the professor, especially Ron Weasley who proceeded to call the Professor every foul name in the book. Of course, this was when the professor wasn't looking. God forbid he gets a detention with the git, he thought.

The announcement of Hogwarts Charity Auction Night was met with different reactions; many of the older female students were excited and happy about it, while the younger females were unhappy because they could not be part of the event. (Dumbledore had requested an age limit, 4th years and up; the old coot hadn't lost all his marbles, it seems). The younger male students, however, were relieved that they did not have to participate and proceed on eating their cereal and drink their milk. The older male students, well most of them Draco was thrilled at the idea of being bought, held a similar reaction have the younger girls, they weren't really happy about the idea of being sold, like Neville who absolutely dreaded the thought of it.

But fortunately it was a voluntary event, and it wasn't just the guys who were being auctioned, but the girls as well. But that turned out to be false hopefulness. Most of the girls had no intention of selling themselves, because they wanted to buy a guy and since the group that formulated this event was most of the older female students, they would "persuade" their male counterparts to participate. Neville signed up from just a glare from Lavender and Parvati. They and the rest of the 7th year girls managed to get the 7th year boys to sign up. Ron Weasley signed up after being promised by Hermione that she would help him with his Potions project that was due in a few days and he hadn't started. Harry took a little bit more influencing on Hermione's part. She tried to convince him of the good that would benefit from the event and how he would make some lucky girl happy by taking her out on one measly dream date. In the end, he agreed only if she signed up to be sold as well. Hermione reluctantly agreed, reminding herself that the event was for a good cause and only one night.

She tried to remember that, as she got up the stage by the podium, ready to be auctioned off to some random boy, or girl? 'Hopefully a boy, hell I'll let Goyle buy me" thought Hermione. Of course Gregory Goyle wouldn't do that, having spent all his money (15 Galleons) purchasing a very confused yet slightly pleased Vincent Crabbe, earlier in the show. Goyle's bid had caused a lot of eyebrows to go up in the room, but many nodding in realizing their prediction about the duo's sexuality and relationship had been true.

Hermione let out a deep breath as she stared out into the crowd. there were still a lot of people in the room even after they had bought person. Only few of them were actually there to buy more than one dream date. Most of them were just there to see the show. There had been a few interesting bids and unusaual events with this auction.

One was when Neville had gotten up to the stage to be sold off, he actually got a number of bids. Not from the 7th or 6th years girls, but mostly the 4th years students. Namely the Hufflepuffs. They all seem to swoon at his ease and skills in Herbology, when they saw him working, most of them were also tutored by and quite enamored with the gentled, quiet boy. He was sold for 16 Galleons, bought by a young 4th year Hufflepuff who giggled and shyly led out the blushing boy out of the Great Hall.

An interesting turn of events had been when Draco Malfoy was up for auction and Ginny Weasley had bid on him. Ron Weasley was floored with her bid on the blond ferret. But even that wasn't as shocking as when Justin Finch-Fletchley had bid on Draco and with quite a high bid, 50 Galleons. Ginny and Pansy who had been having a bid war over Draco were shocked seeing as they each only had about 30 Galleons each. Before Colin had sold Draco to Justin, Pansy and Ginny made a silent brief truce and called out, "60 Galleons!" they had agreed to share him. Draco was relieved and was escorted back to the Slytherin table by Ginny and Pansy who each link their arm with one of his. Ron, watching all of this, had to be restrained by an amused Harry Potter who held no grudge against Draco after the Final Battle, where Draco and many Slytherins had broke away from the Dark side to fight with the Light. But Harry still considered Draco to be a rather arrogant ponce.

Another rather interesting bid had been when Ron Weasley stepped on stage. Just as Colin called out the staring bid of 5 Galleons, a soft but loud voice called out, "20 Galleons" and promptly ended the auction of Ron. Ron was quite flabbergasted by the fact that someone had bid on him and bid so much in the beginning. When the girl who bought him, came out from the crowd, it was the 7th year Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood. She just stared at Ron and handed Colin the money without a glance and dragged the shock redhead away announcing their night of events planned for the date. Luna told him they would be picnicking by the Great Lake and making cork necklaces. Ron was just dragged out the door speechless.

With those all interesting events, none had been more shocking than when Colin announced Professor Snape to be the next to be sold. Professor Snape has a sour look on his face as he got up on stage. As the starting bid was made, all the female teachers and shockingly the caretaker, Argus Filch, started bidding for him. Madam Pomfrey, Professor Sprout and Madam Hooch ended up weeding out the other teachers and Filch (to Snape's relief). Then finally, Madam Hooch outbid the others with a whopping 80 Galleons. Professor Snape just glared at the twinkle-eyed old headmaster, who watched the scene on with amusement as Madam Hooch rubbed her hands and ran up to fetch her prize. Professor Snape looked like he wanted to do nothing but rip out the old man's beard.

Remembering all these events put a smile on the nervous Hermione's face. For the event she had dressed up a bit. 'After all, it is going to be someone's dream date.' She thought and bit her lower lip. She was a bit scared that no one might bid on her. She took extra care on her appearance and had tried (and failed) to tame her unruly hair. She just ended up pulling it back into a low pony with pink-jeweled flower clip she got as a present from Harry and Ron. She wore a nice, light pink, sleeveless dress that ended a few inches above her knees and comfortable, white, open toe heels. She tugged at her dress as she waited for Colin to start the opening bid.

"Now next is out lovely Head Girl, Hermione Granger, " announced Colin, "She loves to read. She loves cats and is the proud activist for the rights and freedom of House-elves!"

"The bidding will start at 5 galleons!" said Colin.

"5 Galleons!" called out a boy from the back of the room. Ravenclaw 6th year.

"6 Galleons!" called out another Ravenclaw.

"7 Galleons!" called out yet another Raven claw boy.

Hermione was flattered and relieved that she was getting bids. She noticed that most were from Ravenclaw boys.

The bids kept getting higher and higher. Harry watched Hermione being bid on with amusement. She had looked so anxious standing up there, she looked really cute when she was nervous.

'Wait, why'd I say she looked cute' Harry thought, 'No. No. I don't mean cute, she's just Hermione, my best friend. Bookwork extraordinaire.' Harry shook his head to get rid of the inappropriate thoughts he had about his best friend. He couldn't do that, he reasoned. 'You just don't think those kind of things with best friends.

Even if they're pretty.' Wait. Pretty? No, bugger, no. Ok she is pretty. Gorgeous really, with her warm brown eyes and beautiful smile and her untimely brown curls. 'They're like her, vivacious, thriving and untamable.' He thought.

The little wrinkle in her forehead she gets when she copies notes from the lectures in classes.

Her nose. She had the cutest button nose. It would crinkled in disgust every time she watched Ron eat (really inhale) his food.

Her lips. They were so pink and full. She would bit her lower lip at times when she was nervous or apprehensive. She did that when she was waiting for Colin to start. It was endearing. Her full, pouty lips that he wanted to kiss at times when she bit her lower lip.

'WHOA' Harry thought. 'Stop NOW!' He tried. He thought of other things to get his mind off of the image of kissing Hermione.

Snape.

Snape in a dress.

Snape in a dress dancing provocatively.

Ew. Ewww. Ewwww. 'Now I need to get THAT image out of my head!' Harry thought.

"30 Galleons going once! Going twice!" called out Colin, breaking Harry out of his reverie.

'Crap. What happened!' He thought. He didn't want Hermione to go out with some Ravenclaw idiot. No not Hermione.

"40 Galleons!" blurted out Harry.

Everyone turned to stare at him.

Hermione looked shocked and stared at Harry. 'Huh? Why is Harry bidding me?' she thought.

Harry looked embarrassed. 'Shit. Great going, Potter.' Harry put his head in his hands. He was getting a headache.

Before Colin recovered to announce Harry's bid, another bid for Hermione, this time by yet another Ravenclaw, a 7th year Terry Boot.

"45 Galleons." Terry declared.

Everyone turned to Terry, then turned to Harry to see if he would up his bid. Hermione looked at Harry with an odd expression on her face.

Harry noticed everyone staring at him. The students. The teachers. The headmaster. Harry turned to look at Hermione and found her staring right back at him. It seemed as though her eyes were questioning him. 'Why Harry?' For a brief second, Harry saw a bit of hope flicker in her eyes before it was clouded by confusion and doubt, due to Harry's silence.

It was silent for the longest time. With everyone staring at Harry and Harry staring at Hermione and Hermione staring back at him.

Finally Colin stopped gaping and remembered his job as the auctioneer.

"45 Galleons! Going once!" shouted Colin.

Harry felt torn. 'What am I doing?' he thought.

"Going twice!" shouted Colin.

Hermione looked at him expectantly.

"Sold! To Terry Boot for 45 Galleons!" cried Colin.

Hermione looked confused and hurt as Terry came up to escort her off the stage and start on their dream date.

Harry watched as Terry led her out of the Great Hall. He felt sick.

Everyone around him was talking about what had just happened.

"And now it's time for our final bidding tonight! Harry Potter!" announced Colin.

As Harry walked up onstage, Colin introduced him, but Harry paid no attention. He was lost in his thoughts.

"Let's start the bid at 5 galleons!" Colin said.

A girl quickly called out, "5 Galleons!"

Soon many girls started bidding for Harry Potter. Harry didn't notice, he was still lost in his thoughts.

The final bid came from a giggly Hufflepuff girl, with 95 Galleons. As the girl came to pick up Harry, Colin ended the auction and people started leaving the Great Hall.

It was still early in the evening and many of the older students were on their dream dates. The giggly Hufflepuff girl, Clara, took Harry to a nice fancy restaurant in Hogsmeade by portkey. Harry didn't talk much and seemed a bit distracted, but Clara didn't really notice, she was too happy with the fact that she was out on a date with Harry Potter.

As they ordered, Harry noticed a couple at a nearby table. It was Hermione and Terry. They were just starting their meals. Harry noticed that Hermione looked a bit withdrawn, but Terry didn't. Terry was talking to her about classes and Hermione seem to add in a comment or two when appropriate. Harry noticed how beautiful she looked, especially with the candlelight as it made her hair look shiny and her skin luminous. She was so beautiful.

Clara interrupted his thoughts by asking him a question.

"Why did you bid on Hermione?"

Harry looked at Clara who had a curious expression on her face then back at Hermione before responding. "I…didn't know what I was doing." He mumbled.

Clara seemed confused by his answer, but soon forgot to press on him further with the arrival of their meals. They ate with not much dialogue. Clara did most of the talking, while Harry half-listened to her. He spent most of the meal glancing at Hermione's table. Hermione did not notice him, or if she did she did not pay him any attention. Harry felt miserable as he watched Hermione gradually get out from her withdrawn state and actually converse and with Terry. When he heard Hermione's beautiful laugh coming from her table and they stood up to leave, Harry decided that he didn't like Terry.

It made no sense that he should hate someone for making his best friend laugh, but at the same time, it did. Harry didn't know why.

He kept on thinking about why as Carla chatted on and on about something. Why did he bid on her? Why did he hate Terry all of a sudden? 'Jealousy' his mind told him. Jealous? Why was he jealous? There was no need to be. Wasn't there?

He tried to sort out his feelings. Why was she making him feel this way? What was he feeling? As the meal was ending, Harry had finally figured it out.

'I like her.' He thought.

"No, I love her." He corrected himself aloud. Carla was in the middle of telling him about her Italian designer shoe collection when he announced that statement.

"I beg your pardon, Harry?" Carla looked confused.

"I love her." Harry declared in awe of his feelings, "I love Hermione Granger."

Carla looked a bit disappointed, but smiled. "Does this mean our date is over?"

Harry looked at Carla and felt guilty for being a horrible dream date.

"I'm sorry, Carla. I wasn't a very good date."

"It's okay." She cheerily replied. "How can you go on a date with another woman when you love another person?"

Harry was apologetic, "still, you paid so much money for a nice time out and I was just a bore."

"It's fine." Chirped Carla, "I got to go out with you. Not many girls are lucky as me."

Harry blushed at her comment.

"Well then, you must be off to her." said Carla.

"Huh?" Harry was confused.

"Well you have to go tell her now." Declared Carla.

"Oh. I do?" Harry asked. He looked nervous. He hadn't really thought of confessing just yet, I mean he just had the epiphany like 5 minutes ago.

"Of course!" Carla said, looking scandalized, "you love her! Profess your love to her! She has to know!"

"Well, it's not that easy." Mumbled Harry. If he confessed, and Hermione didn't feel the same way their friendship would be severely damaged. He didn't like the idea of risking his friendship with her.

Carla sighed and said, "I can see why you might not want to confess, but you guys both feel the same way! Just take the risk!"

"You think she feels the same way?" he asked seriously.

Carla smiled at him, "It's pretty obvious really. You're like her number one priority, it's not even you and Ron that comes first, but just you."

Harry listened to what Carla was saying and realized it sounded a bit true. She treats me differently from Ron, more doting. Harry thought of how she would always nag him and Ron to do their homework, but when it came to asking for help Hermione seemed more willing with him. She always bickered with Ron, like brother and sister, but Hermione never fought with him. If they did ever fight, it had been because Hermione was worried about Harry's safety. In 3rd year, with the Firebolt incident. Or 5th year with her insisting that I check to see if Sirius is really captured. She had always been there for him as well. Every year from first year (excluding second year, I mean she WAS petrified, but even then she had help him identify the monster in the Chamber of Secrets). In fourth year, when he was in a big fight with Ron, she stuck by his side and helped him learn the Summoning spell. She had always been there for him. Always caring for him. But does she love him?

"Well?" asked Carla breaking him out of his thoughts, "Are you going to tell her?"

"I just don't know." Harry answered, "She could just be a really loyal friend. I mean she is a Gryffindor."

Carla looked annoyed, and then sighed and said, "Well you can't always be completely sure when telling someone you love them. It is taking a risk, a jump for love. I can understand that you feel afraid of taking that jump right now, but don't wait too long. You don't want to wait a long time to tell her and then realize it's too late."

Harry nodded, "I know."

Carla gave him a small smile.

"Well, Mr. Potter, it has been an…interesting date, but I think it's time we end it."

Harry gave her a small smile and thanked her.

"Shall I escort you back, Miss Carla?"

Carla smiled and said, "Why thank you sir."

After dropping Carla off at her common room, Harry walk towards the Quidditch Pitch to clear is head. As he reached the field, he noticed another person there, laying on the grass.

It was Hermione.

He stayed rooted to the ground for a long moment, until he decided to go to her. As he reached her, he saw that she had taken off her shoes and her hair was undone. She was awake, staring at the sky above.

She looked beautiful, with her long, dark curls spread out, laying down on the cool, crisp grass, her soft brown eyes seeming to trace each of the star constellations in the sky. Her soft lips inaudibly announcing each constellation name after she locates one. She looked peaceful.

Harry wasn't sure if he should make his presence known. While he was contemplating it, Hermione spoke out, "Hello Harry."

Harry was a bit taken aback that she knew he had been there, watching her.

"Hey Hermione."

"How was your date?" she asked, while still tracing constellations.

"It was alright, I guess. Yours?"

"It was nice."

"Oh." Harry wondered what she meant by nice. 'Nice? Does this mean she wants to go out with the git again?'

"He asked me out again."

'Damn.' He thought.

"Oh." Harry tried to sound uninterested. "So what's you say?"

"I told him to ask me tomorrow."

"Why?" Harry was curious.

"Because." She sat up and started putting on her shoes.

"Because what?" Harry really wanted to know.

"Because I had some things to think about and sort out." She started getting up. Harry helped her.

"What things?" he asked softly, holding both her hands after he helped her get up. Her hands felt warm and they sent thrills throughout his body. They made his whole body feel warmer.

"Just things." She said evasively not looking at him.

Hermione looked at his hands, holding hers. Harry noticed this and quickly dropped them. There was an awkward silence. Hermione started to head back to the common room. Harry had the suddenly wanted her not to leave. He didn't want her to go back yet.

"Wait!" he said.

Hermione turned to look at him, she look at him with a mildly curious and sad expression on her face.

"Yes, Harry?"

'Quick. Think of something to say. Something to stall a bit.' He thought

"Do you like Terry?" he blurted out. He as a bit surprised by what he had just asked and so did Hermione. She had an unreadable expression on her face.

"He's a nice guy." She finally said. She was avoiding the question.

"That doesn't answer the question." Harry wanted to know.

"Why is it any of your business?" she countered.

"I umm…. I'm your friend, Hermione." Harry mumbled.

Hermione seemed disappointed by the answer and started walking away.

Harry hurried to catch up with her and stop her. He reached out to grab her hand.

"Hermione wait!"

Hermione yanked her hand out of his.

"Why did you bid on me?"

Harry was taken aback for a second and then mumbled, "Because."

"Because what, Harry?" Hermione looked impatient and a bit angry with him.

"I just did." He answered lamely.

"Just because?" she questioned a bit angrily, "You bid on me for a lot of money 'just because?'"

"Yeah." He answered.

"Then why did you just bid and stop?" she asked.

"I just…I just wasn't thinking straight with bidding on you in the first place and I realized what I did."

"So your bid was just some stupid mistake?" she asked.

"Ye-No."

"No? It wasn't?" she asked frustrated with Harry's answers.

"No. I mean, it was unintentional, but not a mistake. I mean, I just acted without thinking. I mean it was stupid of me to bid then not do anything."

"So it wasn't intended, but not a mistake, but then also stupid? You're not making any sense, Harry!" Hermione was upset. Harry hated when Hermione was upset.

"Look, I was confused. I'm sorry, I'm sorry if I made you upset." Harry tried to be placating.

"Who says I'm upset? I'm not upset!" Hermione said, clearly looking upset and confused and angry. Harry was being infuriating.

"Well you sound like you are!" Harry was getting upset now. Hermione was being infuriating.

"Stop trying to explain how I feel! I know how I feel and I'm NOT upset!" Hermione claimed.

"You're lying! I know how you feel. Look at you, you're frowning at me, your nostrils are flaring and the tone of your voice clearly states that you are!" Harry retorted.

"You don't know how I feel, so don't assume things, Harry Potter! If you had any slight inkling about the way I felt, you wouldn't be making me upset!" Shouted Hermione.

"Oh and I'm sure Terry knows exactly how you feel even at times when you get this bitchy and stubborn!" It was a stupid thing to say. Harry realized it as soon as the words left his mouth.

Hermione was angered and hurt by his words and tears gathered in his eyes.

"Well he must, because he unlike you is honest, kind and straightforward! He doesn't confuse me or make me feel horrible! And he makes me laugh, not cry!" with that said Hermione started to cry.

Harry felt like a jerk. He claims to love the girl, yet he hurts her and makes her cry.

He moved forward to hold her. As he held her, she cried in his chest. He apologized, repeatedly as he held her and rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I was being a git. I didn't mean those things. I was being stupid again. I'm so sorry."

She stayed in his arms as her most of her cries ceased into sniffles.

Harry realized as he held her that he was hurting their friendship and it wasn't even with his confession. 'I hadn't even told her; in fact, I tried to avoid it and annoyed her, then got jealous and insulted her. That's why she's crying right now.' He thought. He realized he had hurt her and their friendship by not telling her.

'Damn' He thought, 'I hadn't even told her and I'm hurting are friendship,' He watched her in his arms, still crying a bit, but mostly sniffling. He sighed. He had to tell her. 'Might as well' he thought, 'I screwed things up already."

"Hermione." Harry said softly.

Hermione just sniffled, still in his arms.

"I'm sorry. For calling you bitchy and stubborn and bringing Terry into our argument. It was pretty stupid of me. I know. I was being a jealous, inconsiderate prat."

Hermione looked up at him. Her sad, puffy, red eyes made Harry feel even worse for hurting her. Harry took a deep breath

"You know the bidding? I told you I wasn't thinking, but it wasn't a mistake. I mean it."

Hermione looked confused.

Harry continued on, "I don't regret bidding on you. The only thing I regret is having Terry outbid me. I should have had the highest bid. I should have been the one having the dream date with you."

Hermione looked shocked. Harry gave her a small smile.

"I'm sorry for hurting you and for being so slow. I am a guy. Gotta give me a break. I didn't even realize what I was feeling until later on when I was on the date with Carla." He looked frustrated at himself for being so stupid. He could have known sooner and outbid Terry and take Hermione on a dream date and things would have turned out better.

"What were you feeling?" Hermione asked, breaking Harry out of his thoughts.

She looked into his eyes, so earnest.. He saw her brown eyes, pleading him to answer her and answer her honestly. He also saw a glint of hope in her eyes. They made him feel better. They gave him courage to prepare for the jump and make that jump. He was ready.

"I felt so many things." Harry said, "I was surprised, shocked, euphoric, happy, amazed, warm content, alive, scared and uncertain."

Her eyes pleaded with him tell her more.

"I realized something that has been there for years already. I was so oblivious, it's unbelievable really. I just couldn't believe it. I mean, I felt really bad you know, looking and thinking about you in ways I thought a friend shouldn't. And then I go and get jealous when I see you with Terry at the restaurant. I mean I just suddenly felt this immense dislike for the guy and I was jus-"

"Harry!" Hermione interrupted, "You're babbling."

"Right. Sorry." Harry looked embarrassed; Hermione gave him a small encouraging smile.

"Okay, I should just say it. I'll say it." He declared, "I mean, yeah."

He looked nervous and he was looking around. He still held Hermione in his arms. She had completely stopped crying and sniffling was looking at him anxiously.

"Harry." Hermione said softly, "Just tell me." Her eyes pleaded with him.

Harry looked into her warm brown eyes. He was entranced by them and got lost in them. They soothed his nerves and comforted him. He then took the jump.

"I love you." Harry said staring into her eyes. "I love you, Hermione."

Her eyes filled with tears again as she heard those words. He loved her.

Harry panicked. He didn't intend to make her cry. He felt like he hurt her again.

"Oh Hermione, I'm sorry! I know it's wrong and I didn't mean to hurt you!" Harry pleaded with her as she started crying.

Hermione shook her head. "You stupid git." She blurted out before she starting all out crying. He loved her. He finally realized he loved her. It took him this long. She felt relieved and at the same time annoyed at him for making her wait this long for him to return her feelings.

Harry kept apologizing to her. He didn't know.

Hermione shook her head.

"No, Harry! Don't you dare be sorry!" she told him. She tried to stop crying.

He looked at her with a sad, defeated expression on his face.

"I don't want you to be sorry for what you just said to me!" She firmly said after she had stopped crying. "I don't want you to take back what I've been waiting to hear for so long, Harry Potter!"

Harry looked confused for a moment then he understood. He looked at her and asked her, "Do you really?"

Hermione smiled at him, "I do. I love you, Harry Potter."

Harry broke out into a huge grin and spun her around. Hermione was amused by his antics. After he stopped he held her and kissed her tenderly. After a while, the kiss got a bit more heated. They kissed for quite a long time.

Harry would have like to stay like that the whole night, but he noticed that oxygen was hgetting to be a problem and it was getting chilly and Hermione was shivering. They stopped and he put his jacket on her and holding hands, they left the field to go to their common.

They walked back in silence. Occasionally Harry would glance sideways at Hermione just to see her doing the same. He was happy. He felt lucky.

Once in the common room, Hermione quickly told Harry goodnight and headed upstairs, but Harry stopped her.

"What is it, Harry?" she asked coyly.

Harry was hoping they snog a bit more or at least she'd kiss him goodbye.

Hermione tried to keep a straight face. "Harry, I'm really tired."

Harry pouted.

Hermione giggled. This was enough for Harry to make his move and so he grabbed her and tickled her.

Hermione squealed and they ended up falling on the couch.

After a rather nice makeout session, they decided they needed to get some rest if they wanted to snog tomorrow.

After a lengthy kiss goodnight, they both headed up to sleep. (In separate beds…Please they aren't _that_ hormone-driven --).

Harry woke up the next morning and declared the Saturday morning to be the most beautiful morning he has yet lived.

In the girls' dormitory, Hermione experienced the same feeling as she woke up, ready to tackle the day and spend some quality time with her boyfriend, Harry.

Boyfriend Harry. Those words just sounded right to Hermione.

'Yes' Hermione thought, 'It's a beautiful morning.'

Harry thought it was an even more beautiful morning when he greeted Hermione in the common room (with a hearty snog) and headed out to breakfast, where to Harry's delight (and relief) Hermione told Terry she was not interested in a second date.

A beautiful morning indeed, Harry thought.

It seems others would agree with Harry and Hermione.

Many of those who went on dream dates from the auction last night all seem to come down to breakfast in good moods. Crabbe and Goyle were in a very good mood and Harry, who noticed it, did not want to dwell further on the subject. Eww…

As they ate their breakfast, they would occasionally glance at each other and smile. They didn't want everyone to notice the development between them and held hands under the table. They felt it was too soon to tell everyone, especially since Ron didn't know about them yet. Plus they weren't too eager to let the press hear about this new development. Hermione could just see the gloating looks of Rita and her annoying Quick-Quotes Quills. She vowed to hunt down the little bug if she spread more nasty publicity about Harry. She wouldn't stand for it.

They were almost finished with their breakfast when they notice Ron stagger in the Great Hall and sit down next to Harry. He immediately started piling food onto his plate and dug in. Ron had a pensive look on his face as he ate his breakfast. Both Harry and Hermione were eager to tell Ron about their new relationship, but wanted to wait until Ron was done and ready.

Harry was a bit nervous. He was worried Ron might get upset and possibly still has a crush on Hermione. 'Of course, it did seem like he got over Hermione after their disastrous date last year' Harry recalled. The date Ron and Hermione went on had not been very great or romantic. It had been like any other Hogsmeade weekend they would go on, except Harry wasn't present. There hadn't been much to talk about without them squabbling and butting heads. By the end of the date they both amicably realized they weren't meant to date each other. 'But still,' Harry thought, 'He could still have feelings for her.'

"How was your date with Luna, Ron?" Hermione asked, breaking Harry out of his thoughts.

Ron looked started as well and started getting flustered.

"Umm… fine." Ron mumbled, blushing.

"Oh really now?" Hermione asked grinning, noticing Ron's blush.

"Yeah…it was alright. Luna's weird but alright." Ron answered with a odd expression on his face.

"So she's Luna now." Harry teased, "Not Loony."

Ron turned redder and just dug into his food.

Harry and Hermione shared an amused look. Harry was about to poke fun at Ron again when he noticed a couple at the Slytherin table. Harry's jaw dropped.

Ginny was at the Slytherin table, sitting on Malfoy's lap, snogging the daylights out of him. Hermione followed Harry's eyes and was a;lso shocked.

Ron, who had been staring at his plate, noticed the looks on his friends' faces and asked, "What's wrong with you two?

Ron follow their looks and turned purple.

"GINNY!"

Ron stood up quickly from his seat. His face contorted in shock and anger.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT GIT!" shouted Ron.

Everyone in the Great Hall either gaped at the couple or at the fuming Ron who was making his way towards the Slytherin table. Harry and Hermione quickly followed Ron, just in case he did something foolish. Ginny and Malfoy, who jumped apart from Ron's earlier shout, looked annoyed at Ron for interrupting. Ginny climbed off of Draco's lap, much to his disappointment, and stood, ready to face her brother's anger and defend herself.

"What are you doing kissing that git!" Ron shouted at her sister once he reached them.

"Ron! I can kiss whoever I want to!" Ginny said defiantly, "and stop treating me like a kid! And stop treating Draco badly! He has changed and helped us you know!"

"She's right you know." Hermione pointed out. Harry silently agreed, but didn't voice his agreement.

"But he's Malfoy, bloody sodding ferret, Ginny! Why him?" Ron spluttered.

"You get turned into a ferret once in your 4th year and it sticks with you for life." Muttered Draco bitterly.

"Well I like him!" declared Ginny.

Ron turned white. The Great Hall became silent. Before Ron or Ginny could say anything, a dreamy voice greeted Ron.

"Good morning, Ronald." It was Luna Lovegood. She walked towards Ron.

Ron noticed Luna and blushed. "Morning Luna."

His anger was momentarily forgotten.

"Ronald, I was wondering if you would like to join for breakfast outside by the Great Lake? We can discuss our plans for our Jarvey expedition." Asked Luna who was gazing dreamily at Ron.

"Um sure… we can get a picnic basket from the kitchens." Offered Ron.

"That would lovely, Ronald." Luna said, still gazing at Ron with a misty stare. "Shall we head out then?"

"Umm well." Ron responded, he turned to Ginny remembering what was going on. But before he could say anything further, Luna grabbed his hand and said cheerily, "Well we must go then, Ronald, we have much to prepare."

Ron, being distracted by Luna's presence again. Allowed her to drag him out of the Great Hall.

"Well now" commented an amused Harry, "Looks like Ron found his match. Suits him well."

"Jarvey expedition?" questioned Hermione, who was curious.

Ginny looked relieved and went back to sit on Draco's lap, who was please (and a bit relieved) as well. They proceeded to snog at the table. Harry and Hermione, who weren't too fond of watching the couple makeout decided leave and take a walk on the grounds.

As they passed by the Great Lake, they noticed Ron and Luna sitting on a blanket, with Luna discussing what looked like plans for their Jarvey expedition. Ron just sat watching her with a transfixed stare. Then at her words, he started blushing and Luna moved to kiss him.

"They make a cute couple." Hermione commented as they walked away from the lake. "Odd girl, but she seems to fit with him."

"Yeah." Harry answered. "He probably likes her…oddness now."

"Yes, he wasn't to fond of her until the auction." Noted Hermione.

"Yeah"

They walked, holding hands, in silence. They waved to Hagrid, as the walked by his hut.

"I'm glad we had the auction." Declared Harry, breaking the silence.

Hermione smiled. "Me too. It was a good event."

"And I finally realized how I felt about you." Harry noted.

"Yes and you told me. If it wasn't for the event we wouldn't be together like we are now." Said Hermione.

"Hey! I would have gotten it eventually." Said Harry defensively. Hermione laughed.

"Yes, but I'd probably would have had to wait years before you realized it, then another couple years before you have the guts to tell me." Said Hermione, teasingly.

"Well I would have told you eventually." Grumbled Harry. 'Although it would have been awhile if it wasn't for last night' admitted Harry in his mind.

"Well I'm glad you told me." Declared Hermione, who stopped walking and reached for Harry's other hand. She stood on her tiptoes and gave in a soft kiss on the lips. Harry smiled.

"Me too."

It seemed that many would agree with Harry and Hermione in saying that the auction was a prosperous event. Many of those who went on the dream dates had a wonderful time and it seemed that overnight many new couples have developed in Hogwarts. A good number of these couples had been from other Houses as well. There seemed to be a positive atmosphere among the four Houses after the event. (Well the Slytherin House had qualms with the other Houses, but even they toned down a bit). Headmaster Dumbledore was pleased with the outcome of the auction and this new bit of inter-House unity, and made an announcement at dinner.

"Students, Teachers, I would like to congratulate all those who participated in the charity auction held last night." started headmaster Dumbledore.

There was a smatter of applause from the students and teachers.

Professor Snape had a sour look on his face.

"All proceeds have been sent to the appropriate charities." continued the headmaster, " It was quite a turnout and did more good than I expected."

Professor Snape glowered at the headmaster.

"I'd like to congratulate the 6th and 7th year's girls who organized the event; you ladies did a wonderful job." praised the headmaster.

Many of the students applauded the 6th and 7th year girls and they all looked happy.

"Since it was such a success, I'd like to make this an annual event." announced the headmaster.

Many of the younger girls looked thrilled.

The younger boys groaned.

Professor Snape looked like he was ready for early retirement.

"Perhaps some of the 5th and 6th year students would like to start preparing for it the next academic year." Added the headmaster, "Hopefully it will be as big of a hit as it had been yesterday. Tuck in!"

Many of the 5th and 6th year girls started discussing plans amongst each other. They all looked forward to the event, even though it was a year away. The younger boys looked miserable at that fact that they had not escaped the event, by the headmaster making it an annual one. They all reassured themselves by the fact that it was a year away. The older female students were happy that it would be an annual event; some were wistful at the fact that they would not be here for next year's charity auction. The older male students didn't really care; they wouldn't be here next year.

Many of the teachers, excluding Professor Snape, looked forward to another auction event. Professor Sprout and Madam Pomfrey declared they'd have the highest bid next time and glanced at Professor Snape. Professor Snape ignored their stares and the stare of one hopeful caretaker, Argus Filch. Professor Snape was too busy glaring at the cheery headmaster and sending daggers with his eyes.

Ron didn't really care for the headmaster's announcement., his thoughts remained on one lovely blonde Ravenclaw wearing Butterbeer cork necklaces, as he dug into his dinner.

Harry and Hermione were amused with the announcement.

'Maybe some clueless bloke will finally come to his sense and bid the girl he fancies' Harry thought, as he held his girlfriend's hand and smiled at her.

'Hopefully, he'll have the highest bid when he does.' Harry thought.

THE END!

* * *

AN: Hopefully it wasn't too bad! Comments and constructive criticsm is always helpful! v Thank you! 


End file.
